My omegle life (SasoDei)
by Kyuune
Summary: Have you ever had felt that maybe you've met your soulmate over the internet? Well Deidara has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my new SasoDei fanfic... sooo... yeahhh.. Please enjoy it! :D Also, I'm dedicating this to the awesome Name No Danna who gave me my first review ever! Thanks so much, dude!**

**Summary: Deidara Iwa goes online in omegle one day and chats with this completely random stranger. As the hours chatting with the mysterious person grew by, the feelings Deidara had for him grew as well. Will he ever be able to find out who he is? Will he be able to meet him in real life? And, will he ever be able to confess his feelings for him and get a happy ever after? Find out the answer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own them though, Sasori and Deidara would have been alive and they would have made a Sasodei baby which would be sooo cute. :3 Dont ask me how they would have a baby though... I also do not own omegle.**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**If you do not know omegle, it is a website where you could talk to random strangers. Check it out for yourself if you wanna. Oh yeah, the indented words are to show that the words are being used in the internet.**

* * *

**My omegle life (SasoDei)**

Riiiing~

All of the students rushed out of their classrooms as soon as they head the school bell ring, marking the end of classes for today.

"Yo, Dei! You fucking coming or what?!"

" mmmm... w..hat?"

The boy named Deidara woke up from his short nap. He blinked his groggy eyes then looked at his surroundings, seeing that the classroom was empty except for the presence of his best friend, Hidan.

"Dude! You look totally fucked up!," Hidan told Deidara while failing at trying to hold his laughter.

Deidara wiped the drool off his face while trying to hide his blush.

"W-whatever, un! Let's just go already!"

Hidan rolled his eyes then headed outside of the classroom. Deidara stood up from his seat while simultaneously stretching his arms. He yawned, got his bag then left the room.

"Sooo, you wanna fucking go somewhere?"

"Sure, un. Let's hang out in the park for a while."

The duo started to walk to their lockers but Deidara stopped some part along the way. He saw Sasori and his friends chilling in the middle of the hallway. It seemed like Pein was able to notice them first because he poked both of his friends then pointed at Deidara and Hidan. Sasori and Kakuzu looked at the direction Pein was pointing at. The trio then started to approach them, Sasori smirking.

"Sasori," Deidara growled out.

Sasori's smirk grew wider. "Sup, babe. Did you miss me?"

'If only he was mine,' Sasori thought.

"In your dreams, un! You just made this day worse for me." 'Not really,un'

"Huh? Is that so? Then let me make it up to you," Sasori said while making the last part sound seductive.

Deidara scowled and slightly blushed at that then hid behind Hidan who was talking to Kakuzu. Hidan stopped talking to Kakuzu for a moment as he noticed Deidara's movement. He told Kakuzu that he had something to do then started to walk to his locker with Deidara close behind him.

As Hidan passed by Sasori, he whispered something to him.

" You better not hurt him or else..."

"Yeah,yeah." Sasori said as he lifted both of his arms as a sign of mock surrender. Sasori and his friends then started to walk to another path.

"See ya later, babe." Sasori shouted out to Deidara as he left.

Deidara blushed then replied to Sasori.

"Fuck you, un!"

Sasori just chuckled at that then disappeared into another hallway. Deidara huffed then continued on his way to his and Hidan's lockers.

**~Outside Deidara's house~**

"Bye, fucker!"

"Bye Hidan, un!"

Hidan turned his back from Deidara then disappeard into the shadows of the night. Deidara went inside his house then shouted out to his mom.

"Mom! I'm home, un!"

"Welcome back, Dei!," Deidara's mom appeared from the kitchen with her apron a little bit stained.

"I'm going to my room 'kay, un?"

"Okay darling. Just don't forget to do your homework. Also dinner is in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up in the oven. I'm going now," Deidara's mom said as she wiped her hands, removed her apron then went inside her room to change into proper clothes.

"Yeah, I know, un! Bye."

As Deidara went up to his room, he heard his mom's bedroom door open then the entrance/exit door of his house open and close. Deidara sighed. ' Mom shouldn't be dating guys she's just met in the internet.' He opened his bedroom door and went inside. He switched the lights on then left his bag on his bed. He went straight to his laptop after that, turning it on then sitting on his chair. He went to omegle then put his interest which was art. He then pressed the text button and was soon connected to some random stranger.

"_Hi!" ( _Deidara doesn't say his un's in omegle because he thinks that people might be able to find out who he is in real life and he doesn't want stalkers finding him and stuff...)

_"male 18 yrs old. If you're horny add me in kik. My username is..."_

Deidara pressed the disconnect button as soon as he read it. He sighed. ' Stupid little horny bastard. Why don't they just go to a porn website if they wanna jack off.' After that thought, he continued to connect to horny people which was starting to irritate him.

" I swear the next guy would be the last one, un," Deidara said as he pressed the connect button one last time.

**_Connecting to server... You are now connected with a random stranger. Say hi!_**

Deidara kept praying that this guy was not horny. He seriously wanted to talk to a normal, civilized stranger.

_"Hi! Nice to meet you! FYI, I am NOT horny. ^^"_

It didn't take too long before Deidara received a reply.

_" Good to know."_

'Not much of a talker ain't he, un? But at least he isn't perverted or anything, un... I think?'

_"Male or female?"_

Deidara raised his eyebrow at the question. 'Pervs usually ask this... but I promised myself that this would be the last time I would try to connect to someone for today... I'll see why the guy needs to know first before judging the person.'

_"Why do you need to know?"_

_"...I'm not a perv or anything 'kay? It's just that I tend to avoid women as much as possible cuz' all of them use their time to do annoying and useless stuff"_

_"Huh... I guess that makes sense.. I think... So, I'm a guy and I'm guessing you are too or else what you just said would make no sense."_

_"I guess your smart after all, brat *smirks*"_

_"What the hell did you just fucking call me!?"_

_" I guess I said it too soon... I called you a brat unless you can't read?"_

_"I CAN READ JUST FINE! AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT I'M A BRAT, HUH!?"_

_"I don't know... intuition I guess?"_

_" The fuck!? I'm not a fucking brat you asshole!"_

_"Whatever, brat. It's just a damn nickname. Don't get your panties in a knot over there."_

Deidara was about to snap and press the disconnect button then throw his laptop out of the window but he just breathed deeply for a minute to calm down. 'Deidara, don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you...,' he kept on thinking as he replied to the guy again.

_"If you like nicknames so much then I'm gonna give you one also, danna."_

_"Fine by me but wait why'd you just call me husband? Wow brat. I just talked to you for a few minutes and you're falling in love with me already. Wow just wow."_

"_Fuck you! It also means master you know?! And I'm calling you this cuz' one day you'll be calling me that so I'm gonna make you used to the title!"_

_"In your dreams, brat... In your dreams. And what do you mean by one day? Are you saying that you're gonna keep on finding me on omegle all the time cuz' I sure as hell ain't giving you my email address or something."_

_"...I guess that's the case cuz' I doubt you're gonna be calling me danna by then end of our chat today..."_

_"Fine by me, brat."_

"_Sooo what do you think art is, danna?"_

_"Art is Eternal. It lives for eternity so that those who see it can cherish it forever. What about you, brat?"_

'That's stupid! Art isn't eternal at all! I better tell him that before he starts preaching that to others and sound stupid! Aren't I kind?,' Deidara thought.

_" You stupid or something, danna? Art is obviously fleeting."_

_"Baka. Why in hell would it be fleeting?"_

_"Cuz', danna! It's fleeting so that when it disappears after it just had showed up, people would have it engraved in their minds and remember how beautiful it looked like after seeing it for just a split second."  
_

_"But they would eventually forget it. Baka."_

_" No, they wouldn't!"_

_"Yeah, they would!"_

_"Nu-uh"_

_" You're acting really childish and stupid now, brat!"_

_" You trying to act like my mom or something?"_

And the two continued to talk until Deidara noticed that 4 hours had already passed by. ' Huh? What the hell? 12:00 am already? Fuck! I gotta sleep now before my mom finds out that iv'e been awake all this time!...but I don't wanna leave him yet...'

_"Hey, brat. I gotta go now. My grandma just finished her stupid late night drama shows and she might find out that I'm still awake. Stupid old hag..."_

_" What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing... But to be honest I don't wanna end our talk yet.. sooo why don't we have a secret phrase or something so that we'll be able to find out next time we go to omegle who is who."_

_"...'kay. What about **art is eternal** *smirks*"_

_"Ha Ha. Nice one, danna. But hell would I ever I agree to that. Why not **Art is awesome**? and the other has to reply with their opinion of art."_

_" Sounds childish but okay. Bye, brat. Also... can I talk to you again tomorrow at the same time we started to talk to each other.. if you still remember what time that was..."_

' So, 8:00 pm... I think?'

"Yeah_ sure, danna. We started like four hours ago right?"_

_"Yeah , brat. See you. Bye."_

_"Bye, danna."_

After a minute that Deidara had sent those words, the other guy disconnected their chat.

'I guess I was lucky to be able to find him in omegle. I'm gonna miss him... wait, what the hell did I just think about!? I just talked to him for a few hours over the internet and I'm starting to like him?! Slap yourself out of it, Dei!'

Deidara kept lightly slapping his face while he was still blushing as he thought to himself.

'Maybe it's just that I'm kinda sleepy already...yeah, that's it. I'll sleep for now and try to refresh my mind.'

Deidara went to the bathroom to fix himself up and change into his pajamas but he abruptly stopped when he was on his way to his room.

'Fuck! I forgot to eat the food mom made for me! She'll have a fit if she knew about that! I'll just throw it in the trash can and maybe mom won't notice it.'

Deidara took the food covered in foil from the fridge and threw it in the trash. He then proceeded to go back into his room and have a good night's rest for school tomorrow.

He grabbed his owl stuff toy then whispered before he slept, ' Nighty night owl-kun.'

* * *

**I didn't have inspiration to give a name to the owl stuff toy or whatever...**

**Soooo, this is the first chapter of my omegle life. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be more than a oneshot but I started to think of all of this shit as I wrote the beginning part.. and after I finished writing the last sentence of this chapter, it was already pretty late.( what with all of the breaks of watching uta no prince-sama, great anime by the way, and bathroom and food breaks). Please read the next parts. I might update tomorrow since it's a weekend... No promises though... I am a lazy person and proud to be one :3**

**Hoped you enjoyed this fanfic so far! :D :D :D Bye for now, my people!**

**Signing off, Kyuune. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Sup guys! Kyuune is back with the second chapter of omegle life. Do enjoy :3****

* * *

Deidara yawned as he woke up from his deep sleep. Stretching his arms, he simultaneously checked the wall clock on his right side. **7:45**

"Oh shoot, un!," Deidara exclaimed as he only had fifteen minutes left of fixing up, breakfast and going to school to be on time.

He hurried to gather his clothes for today and get inside his bathroom. After he finished taking a what could be record-breaking quick shower, he changed his clothes then fixed his hair. He grabbed his bag after that and went downstairs. He noticed that his mom was inside the kitchen and shouted out to her in a hurry.

"Hey mom, un! I'm going to school now!"

"What about breakfast, sweetie?"

'Screw breakfast, un,' Deidara thought

"I'm on a diet, un! Bye mom!"

After that, Deidara left in a hurry to school. Deidara's mother sighed while ruffling her hair slightly.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with that boy?," She told herself while holding a small smile.

~School~

Deidara practically ran right into his homeroom teacher as he hurried to get inside his classroom.

"Oops! Sorry, un!"

"It doesn't matter, Iwa! Just get into your seat and don't disrupt the class anymore than you have already!"

"Yes sir, un!," Deidara said as he lowered his head and made a straight bee-line to his seat.

Some of the students silently laughed and murmured to their friends as Deidara walked pass by them.

"Fucking teacher, un," Deidara silently muttered.

"What did you just say, Iwa?"

"Nothing, un!"

The class laughed louder this time while Deidara finally got to his seat and sat down. He put his head on the chair's desk and was about to take a short nap when he suddenly started feeling someone poke at his side. He looked up for a bit to see who it was.

"Sup, babe"

"Urghhhhhh"

~Dismissal~

"Unnnnn...stop it...," Deidara kept muttering as he accidentally lightly punched the person who was pestering him from his nap.

"Ouch, babe. You didn't need to do that to me."

As soon as Deidara heard the voice, he looked up just to see that his face was close to Sasori's. Their faces were so close that if he just moved even a little bit forward, he would have kissed Sasori right on the lips. Deidara instantly blushed at the thought and pushed Sasori away from him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, un!?"

"Well, babe. It's already the end of school for today and being the gentleman that I am, I tried to wake you up. It was harder than I thought it would have been though. You must have had some pretty nice dream huh? Must be about me."

"Like hell, I would dream about you, un!," Deidara replied while slightly blushing.

"Whatever you say, babe. But.. something must have kept you awake last night... Am I right? See! Your blushing even more now. But let me just tell you this babe," Sasori said as he grabbed Deidara's chin and held it up so that he was forced to look into his suddenly cold eyes, "You're mine and no one can take you away from me. Ever," Sasori said with a dark and cold voice.

Sasori then suddenly felt guilty as he saw the scared look on Deidara's face but heknew he couldn't say sorry because of his damn pride. Instead, he just rubbed Deidara's cheek in a comforting way then left the classroom.

'Sorry, Dei'

Deidara was left in the empty classroom, not knowing whether to feel scared of Sasori or happy that he called him his. He contemplated about the previous events for a couple of minutes.

"Yo Dei!... Duuuuude! Hellllooooo! You in fucking there or something?"

"Huh? Oh hi there Hidan, un!"

Hidan just sighed at his friend.

"Weirdo"

Deidara just smiled widely at him, knowing that he shouldn't take Hidan seriously.

"Whatever, un. Let's just go. I wanna go home, un."

"You don't fucking wanna go anywhere today?"

"Nah, un. I'm tired and besides... there's this new guy I met in the internet. He's super cool and I wanna talk to him again tonight, un."

Hidan arched his eyebrow at hearing what his friend had just said.

"I knew that you were gay, dude, but seriously? You have a crush on some asshole you've never met. That's just fucking weird. Also, I thought you had a crush on the Akasuna fucker already?," Hidan said while whispering the last part.

Deidara blushed twice for the day and replied to Hidan.

"I-i don't have a crush on either Sasori or danna, un!"

"Yeah right. And I guess the danna guy is the internet one, right? And why are you calling him that? Huuuuuh, fucker?," Hidan teased his friend while he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Cuz' un!"

Deidara was blushing madly as he continued to convince Hidan that nothing was happening.

As the two friends continued to tease and talk to each other, Sasori left the door of the classroom where he heard most of the two friends' conversation without being seen.

"Danna, huh? Sounds familiar," Sasori muttered under his breath while smirking as he left the school premises.

* * *

****So that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might take long though cuz' I have to study for my end-term exams that's coming next week so please be patient. Thankz for reading. Bye!****

****Peace out!****


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my fellow Sasodei people? Kyuune is back with a new chapter for my omegle life. Sorry that it took so long. I had to take my final exams last week and then I got addicted to this Naruto game soooo yeaah... Anywayz, enough with the excuses, on to the chappie!**

* * *

"Did you hear something, Hidan, un?"

"Huh? Nope. Why?"

"Uhhh nevermind, un. I thought I just heard someone walking by, un."

"Whatever, dude. Who the fuck cares? Anyways, besides that, why don't you tell me how this danna guy sounds like."

Deidara blushed slightly, remembering his awesome conversation with his danna last night.

'Wait a minute, un. Since when was that guy mine?!'

"Oi, Deidara! Are you still there or something?"

Hidan was waving his hand in front of Deidara's face, trying to get his friend out of his weird trance. Deidara suddenly noticed that he was staring blankly in front of him and grabbed Hidan's hand because it was starting to annoy him. Hidan laughed at his friend's annoyance and restated his question once he was finally able to calm down. Deidara answered his question instantly.

"Well, he's kinda cocky and over-confident of himself, un. He also has this stupid belief that art is eternal which is fucking stupid, un! I mean who thinks like that, un?! Art is obviously fleet-"

"Yeah, I get it, dude! Just fucking calm down! And anyways, the guy can have his own opinion. I mean, it's a free country. Well, I assume he lives in one. And from what I had just heard from you, the kid sounds like a total bastard!"

"Well, he's not that bad, un. Really. He's also sorta down-to-earth and funny. I feel like I can understand him or something. Does that make any sense, un?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"'Good, un. I'd just love to meet him in person, un."

"You just wanna meet him cuz' you think he looks hot, right?"

"Hell no, un!"

"Yeah, right. And what if you find out that he's actually a grandpa or something? That means that your flirting with some old fart," Hidan said while laughing loudly.

"Ewwww! Bad images, un! Bad images."

"Hah! You didn't deny it that you were flirting with the fucker! I knew it! My little Dei is growing up," Hidan said while wiping an imaginary tear from his face and holding a broad smile.

Deidara blushed as he retorted back to Hidan.

"At least I'm not flirting with some black dude, un!"

"Racist! Also, for your information, Kakuzu isn't black! He's dark brown!"

"Still, un. You also can't deny that you're flirting with hi-"

"It's already two hours past dismissal! Go home already before I start thinking of giving you two detention!," a teacher scolded at them as he slammed the door open out of frustration.

"Ah, sorry, un! We'll be going now!," Deidara quickly said while grabbing his bag and dragging Hidan outside of the classroom.

"Dude! Let me go already!"

"Oh sorry, un," Deidara said as he let go of Hidan's sleeve, "What time is it now anyways, un?"

"I think it's somewhere in 6:00."

"Oh shoot, un! I have to get home now!"

"Why? Off to see your boyfriend?"

"Hell no, un! My mom is gonna kill me if she finds out that I didn't do the chores she gave me by the time she comes home from work, un!"

Hidan just sighed as he grabbed Deidara's sleeve and ran as fast as he could to Deidara's house, dragging Deidara behind him.

"Let's hurry the fuck up then! I'll help you with some of the chores! I don't wanna get you grounded! We have a party to go to tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, un! Almost forgot about that! Well, let's go then!," Deidara speeding up to get to his home.

The duo ran as fast as they could to Deidara's house, both of them not even noticing that they had passed by Sasori and his friends.

"Yo Sasori, Kakuzu. Weren't those your boyfriends that just passed by us?," Pein said as he felt the sudden gush of air that Deidara and Hidan left behind due to their running.

Sasori blinked his eyes then checked his right side just to see the duo's retreating backs.

"Yeah, I think so," Kakuzu replied to Pein, " Wanna go chase after them?"

"Nah, I don't feel like playing with them right now. Iv'e got to go now anyways," Sasori said.

"Huh? Why?," Pein asked.

"My old hag is making me cook. She said that she was getting too old for it. She could go die for all I care."

Pein just slightly frowned at that while Sasori started to head back to his home. Pein suddenly remembered something though so he called out to Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori! Don't forget that we're going to my girlfriend's house tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori replied as he disappeared into a different street. Pein sighed.

"That kid is trouble I tell you."

"You're starting to sound like an old man," Kakuzu commented.

"At least I don't look like one," Pein retorted back.

**~Sasori's house~**

Sasori was in his front yard when he heard shouting from inside the house. He looked pissed as he got inside his house only to see that his two cousins were fighting for, what he assumed, was stupid and useless.

"What the hell are you two doing!?," Sasori shouted at Temari and Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro stopped their fighting to turn around and see their older cousin, Sasori. Their faces suddenly turned pale as they realized that they had gotten their older cousin pissed, which wasn't a good not a good thing. Sasori gritted his teeth as his cousins seemed to have frozen in their places and then restated his question. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with scared faces as they tried to build up their courage to be able to answer their scary cousin's question. It felt like forever until Sasori felt a slight tug at his pants and heard a small voice answer his question.

"Kankuro-nii and Temari onee-chan where fwightin for the cwellphone."

Sasori looked down and saw his other cousin, Gaara. He was holding onto a teddy bear while sucking his thumb. Sasori ruffled Gaara's red hair while he looked at Temari and Kankuro with a death glare. He then left the two cowering in fear as he went inside the kitchen with Gaara tagging along behind him, unaware of his older cousin's cold aura.

"Well you sure got home late," Chiyo told Sasori as soon as she saw him enter the kitchen and leave his schoolbag on the table.

"I don't care. Also, try behaving your grandchildren why don't you?," Sasori said while picking up Gaara who was spreading one arm out as a sign that he wanted to be carried.

"They're old enough to behave themselves."

Sasori just sighed then put Gaara on a chair. Gaara whimpered at that and made puppy eyes as he stretched out one arm of his again. Sasori just ruffled Gaara's hair then left to make dinner, unaffected by his younger cousin's legendary puppy eyes. Sasori rolled up his shirt sleeves then started to make dinner. Chiyo left the kitchen, carrying Gaara along to the living room.

1 hour later, dinner was ready. Sasori called out for everyone to come to the kitchen. They all came rushing in to the smell of delicious food which everyone was able to finish within 30 minutes.

"Kankuro, wash up all of the dishes," Sasori ordered.

"What? Why me?"

"It's because you were making a fuss awhile ago."

"But what about Temari!?"

Temari poked out her tongue at her brother but stopped as soon as Sasori ordered her to take out the trash.

"What!? Hell no, I'm not doing that! The trash is gross!"

"That's the point," Sasori said as he smirked sadistically.

'Evil,' both of the siblings thought at the same time.

Sasori then stood up from his seat, got his school bag and headed upstairs to his room. When he was almost upstairs he announced something to everyone.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my friends tomorrow night, okay?"

Sasori then disappeared inside his room. Kankuro and Temari would have rejoiced out loud if it weren't for the fact that Sasori dislikes loud noises.

**~Sasori's Room~**

Sasori dropped his schoolbag on his bed and started to change into new clothes. He opened his laptop after that and checked his email. Once he was finished checking out his inbox, he searched for omegle. At exactly 8:00 pm, he started to search for the brat.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chappie. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. The next one might be out like one week from now, I think. Also I didn't mean to be racist with the Kakuzu skin color thing. I ain't no racist nor a Kakuzu hater. Anywayz, I got to go now. Byez**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Kyuune is back with another chapter for my omegle life! Sorry that I took so long in updating, I had this major writer's block and my head was feeling kinda numb. It's like I have this mild hangover but who cares? Imma gonna update this fanfic no matter what! So enjoy :D**

* * *

Sasori was feeling like he wanted to murder someone right now and why is that? It's because it was already forty minutes past the time Sasori and the brat were supposed to talk. Sasori wouldn't forgive the brat no matter what the stupid idiot's excuse was. He wouldn't care if he was dying or was already important thing to him was that the brat was late and Sasori hated waiting.

**~Deidara's POV~**

"Dude! I swear that cat is going to fucking kill us both!," Hidan shouted at Deidara as the duo tried to run away from the furry creature.

"Shut up, Hidan, un! He could hear us!"

Meeeooooooowww

"Shit!," Hidan exclaimed as he saw the cat just a few inches in front of the duo. He was sure the cat was just behind them awhile ago.

Deidara felt like pissing on his spot right there and then as he saw his cat suddenly appear in front of him. It took a few seconds before Deidara broke out of his scared trance and grabbed Hidan's arm and started to flee the other way. The duo ran as fast as they could into Deidara's room and once they were inside, Deidara immediately went for the lock on his door. He knew that cats couldn't open doors even if they weren't locked but who could blame him? I mean, try imagining a mad cat, which claws that haven't been cut for ages, chasing you!

**~ 10 minutes ago (Deidara's POV) ~**

"Hey, Dei! Are we fucking done with all of the stupid chores yet?"

"Let me see, un," Deidara replied.

Deidara took out a list from his pocket and read the content inside of it.

"We've done everything except this one last chore, un."

Deidara had to squint to read his mother's small handwriting and suddenly his skin paled as he read the last unfinished chore on the list. Hidan noticed that his best friend was getting paler by the second and that it was becoming all too silent for his taste which made him a bit worried.

"Yo, Dei! You okay or something?," Hidan asked as he looked at the list of chores his best friend was staring at for the past two minutes.

When Hidan read the last unfinished chore they had to do, he cursed loudly.

"Shit! We have to give Lasher a bath?! That's fucking impossible, man! Is your mom trying to kill us or what?!"

Well you see, Lasher is Deidara's pet cat. He's very cute and cuddly. He's also very friendly but when it comes to baths... well lets just say that whoever give him a bath is fucked. Hidan had to go get stitches at the hospital before just because he underestimated Lasher and splashed the cat with water.

Deidara woke up from his weird trance as he heard his friend curse and sighed.

"We might as well do it, Hidan, un. If we don't, my mom would ground me for not doing all of the chores."

"Are you fucking kidding me, dude! That cat is going to kill us! I don't care if you can't go to the party tomorrow just because you didn't do your stupid chores! I don't want to die yet!"

"Fine then, un. I'll try to give Lasher a bath while you be a pussy and hide behind the door."

"Hey! I ain't no pussy you motherfucker! I'll show you who's the pussy! C'mon, let's give the demon spawn a bath!"

"Okay, un," Deidara said as he smirked.

The duo headed off into a battle that they would ,obviously, not win.

**~Current time (Deidara's POV) ~**

Deidara and Hidan were playing twister as a way to keep them from getting bored while they waited for Deidara's mother to come and rescue them from the demon cat.

"Left foot, motherfucker! Left foot!"

Deidara tried to stretch his left foot to go on top of the yellow circle but it was too hard for him. He fell on top of Hidan as soon as he realized he couldn't reach it.

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

"Sorry, Hida-"

"What's happening over here!?"

Deidara and Hidan both looked up at the door and saw Deidara's mother holding... Lasher.

"Aaahhh shit! Get him away from me!," Hidan said as he pushed his friend forward, "Take him instead!"

"What the hell, Hidan, un?! You're gonna sacrifice your best friend just like that, un?!," Deidara said looking at Hidan with an angry face.

"I don't really give a fuck! My life is more precious than yours!," Hidan replied.

Deidara suddenly tackled Hidan onto the floor.

"Take that back, un! Take that back!"

"Never, you asshole!"

Meeeooow

The duo froze as they heard Lasher, afraid that the cat would try to kill them if they moved.

"The hell are you boys doing, acting like idiots?," Deidara's mother asked.

Deidara and Hidan looked at the cat which was snuggling in Deidara's mother's arms. Lasher seemed to have calmed down while the duo were in Deidara's room for thirty minutes. As soon as they felt that it was safe, they stood up from the floor.

"Good evening, Sarah," Hidan said trying to be polite to Deidara's mother, "It's getting rather late now so I should be going."

Hidan was biting his tongue to refrain from saying any curse words. Sarah, Deidara's mother, just nodded at Hidan's words which Hidan took as a sign to leave.

"Bye, Dei"

"See ya tomorrow, un."

Once the duo heard the front door of their house close, which was a sign that Hidan had officially left the house, Sarah asked her son a question.

"Did you do all of your chores?"

"Every one of them except taking Lasher a bath, un... Please don't ground me because I didn't do it. I have a party tomorrow and I don't wanna miss it, un."

Sarah sighed while petting Lasher.

"Well... fine. I won't ground you. I knew giving Lasher a bath was too hard for you anyways."

Deidara didn't know whether to be happy because he didn't get grounded or annoyed that his mom tried to make him give Lasher a bath even though she knew he couldn't do it.

"Thanks mom, un!," Deidara said as he went to hug his mom.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said as she gently pulled her son away because the hug was squeezing Lasher.

"I'm going to sleep now. You should also be doing the same Deidara."

"Yes sir, I mean, ma'am, un!," Deidara said while he did a salute.

Sarah just chuckled as she left her son's room. Deidara went to the bathroom after his mother left.

After ten minutes, Deidara left the bathroom and went inside his room. He checked the clock to see that it was already 9:00 pm. It was one hour past the time he and danna agreed to talk. He just sighed and plopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to check if danna was searching for him. He slept instantly because of his long and tiring day, dreaming about the red-headed bastard, Sasori.

**~Sasori's POV~**

Sasori gave up on searching for the brat after one hour had passed by on the time they were supposed to talk. He closed his laptop and went to his bed, irritated because he had to wait for so long. Before he slept, he had one last thought.

'I am going to give that brat a piece of my mind the next time we talk.'

* * *

**And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen! The fourth chappie of my omegle life. I hoped you guys and liked it and once again, I apologize for updating the fanfic late but that doesn't mean i'm gonna update the next chappie faster. I mean, it really depends on whether or not I feel like updating cuz' some days i'm really sleepy and in other days i'm just really busy sooo yeahh. Update dates are really random. Also, sorry there hasn't been much sasodei moments yet but there will be soon. Anywayz, I gotta go now!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Deidara yawned as he woke up from his deep slumber. He checked the clock to see that it was 7:00 am, time to get ready for school. Deidara got up from his bed and went inside the bathroom, carrying his school uniform. It took about 30 minutes for Deidara to prepare himself in the bathroom and change into his uniform. After he was done fixing up his appearance, he went downstairs and took an apple from the kitchen counter._

_"I'm going to school now, mom, un! Bye!," Deidara said as headed for the front door of his house with his school bag on tow._

_"Don't die, Deidara! Have a nice day!"_

_Deidara mumbled something in reply to his mom, which was unheard due to the apple in his mouth. He started to head into the direction of his school but stopped halfway because he had accidentally bumped into someone, which had caused him to fall ungracefully on the sidewalk._

_"Oh! Uhh sorry about that, buddy! Uhmmm... a-are you okay?," the stranger asked, the question filled with concern and worry._

_"H-Help... unnnnn," Deidara said softly as he held his throat in a way that showed that he was choking._

_"O-Oh my gosh! Someone help me! Someone's choking, help!," the stranger said in panic as he did not know how to help the choking Deidara._

_A crowd started to surround the gasping Deidara but no one knew how to help him so all they did was talk in a panicked way to each other, asking if a__nyone knew how to perform the Heimlich maneuver which was done to help choking victims. One person called the 911, thinking that the ambulance would reach them before Deidara died._

_"Hey, Sasori. What do you think is happening over there?," Pein said while pointing to the crowd of people which were blocking the duo's way._

_"Hmmm, let me see," Sasori replied as he went to the center of the crowd, pushing past multiple people._

_When Sasori had been finally been able to get to the center of the crowd, he saw Deidara gasping for breath. Sasori instantly became worried and went to Deidara's side, asking the stranger who had been calling for help the whole time._

_"What happened?!," Sasori asked, well more like shouted._

_"He's been choking for a few minutes already!," the stranger said panic printed on his face._

_Sasori immediately took action after he had learned what had been happening to his beloved Dei. He dragged Deidara onto his lap and tried to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. He put his fist and his other hand on Deidara's stomach and started to push forward then backward repeatedly. It continued like that for a minute but stopped when Deidara suddenly coughed up some apple seeds, which were no doubt from the apple Deidara had been chewing on as his breakfast._

_*cough cough* "Ugggghhhhh, t-that was a pain, un," Deidara said after he had recovered._

_Sasori sighed and cuddled Deidara._

_"You said it."_

_"S-Sasori, un?," Deidara said as he looked at the person cuddling him, "Y-you saved me, un?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so," Sasori said while looking into Deidara's blue eyes._

_Deidara was just so captivated by Sasori's chocolate brown eyes that he didn't notice that Sasori was moving his face nearer to his until he felt a pair of lips pressing onto his own. Deidara was stunned at first but soon started to kiss back, not minding the numerous people looking at their little scene. It was a gentle kiss but they stopped when they needed some air._

_After they both had recovered their needed air, Sasori said something that Deidara had been wanting to hear for years._

_"I love you, Dei. Will you be my mine?"_

_Deidara's eyes lit up like the star decoration on top of a christmas tree. He hugged Sasori as he said his reply._

_"Of course, Sasori, un! My hero and my lover, un!"_

_Deidara made a move to kiss his new lover again but suddenly someone pushed him._

* * *

"Yo, Deidara! Dei! Wake up, you motherfucker!"

"Owwwww, Hidan, un. You didn't have to push me off my bed," Deidara complained to his best friend, "And I was having such a nice dream, un."

"Yeah, I know. You kept on fucking talking in your sleep. "Oh, Sasori, un! I love you sooo much, my hero!," Hidan teased Deidara while adding some kissing noises here and there.

Deidara blushed at what his friend was saying.

"W-whatever, un!," Deidara said as he stood up while simultaneously trying do hide his blush, "How did you get into my room anyways, un?"

"Oh! I went through the fucking window. I guess you didn't close it last night," Hidan replied while holding a large smile that Deidara thought would be stuck on his face.

Deidara just shrugged at what his friend had said cuz' it's not like it was the first time Hidan had snuck into his second-floor room. He looked at his clock to see that it was 7:50 am, leaving only ten minutes for Deidara to prepare for school.

"...Hidan, un?"

"Yeah, Dei?," Hidan replied still holding his smile.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, UN!," Deidara exclaimed as he lunged at Hidan.

**~School~**

"Its your fault that we're late, un!"

"Yeah right, we wouldn't have been fucking late if you didn't fucking attack me and took your sweet-ass time in making yourself pretty!," Hidan retorted back to Deidara as they continued to run to their classroom.

"I wouldn't need to attack you if you just woke me up earlier, asshole, un!"

"I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep!," Hidan said with sarcasm while he simultaneously opened the door of their classroom.

"Ughhhh! You're so annoying sometimes, un!"

"I could say the same to you, assho-"

"Ahem, if you two would kindly shut up and sit down on your seats, I would highly appreciate it."

The duo looked surprised as they heard they're homeroom teacher's voice. They stopped they're short-lived glaring competition and looked at their surroundings.

"Oops, un."

It seems like the duo did not notice that they had already entered their classroom while they were arguing at each other. The duo chuckled at their own foolishness then sat on their seats and listened to their teacher... well, half-listened...

**~Dismissal time~**

_Riiiing~_

Deidara and Hidan left their classroom as soon as they heard the bell signal the end of school for the day. They were about to head off to the party venue but stopped when they heard the intercom call for Deidara.

_"Deidara Iwa, please come to the principal's office right now. I repeat, Deidara Iwa, please come to the principal's office immediately."_

"Shit, dude. What the hell did you do this fucking time?," Hidan snickered at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything, un," Deidara replied as he started to head off to the principal's office.

"Yeah right, asshole," Hidan grinned, "I'll wait for you in front the school building then."

"Un. See ya."

"Bye and don't get yourself into fucking detention, okay!? We still have a party to go to!," Hidan shouted at Deidara's retreating back.

Deidara didn't bother to reply to Hidan as he continued on the path to the principal's office. Halfway there though, Deidara was blocked by Sasori and his friends.

"Hey babe," Sasori said, "What'd you do this time, huh?"

Deidara sighed as he replied to Sasori.

"I didn't do anything, okay, un?! Why is everybody asking me that?! I mean, it doesn't mean straight away that I did something when I get called to the principal's office, un."

"Calm down, babe. I know that but the fact is you've already gone to the principal's place lots of times before for bombing some places so I just assumed that it's the same case right now."

"Oh yeah, un... Ugh, whatever. I didn't do anything at the moment so I'll just go to the principal right now to see what she's calling me for, un."

"'Kay, babe. Bye."

"Bye, un," Deidara said as he left.

"I'm guessing you already know why the principal is calling for him," Pein said, who had been silent for the past few minutes.

"You could say that," Sasori said, smirking.

**~The principal's office~**

"Yo, Tsunade, un! You called me?," Deidara said as he entered the prinicpal's office.

Tsunade's eye twitched upon hearing her student's disrespectful talking.

"Deidara Iwa, respect your elders more!"

"Yeah, yeah, un," Deidara replied as he sat down on a chair, "So, what'd you call me in for, un?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, for the past couple of weeks there has been a student who has kept on reporting to me that someone from some of his classes was bullying him and no matter how many times I ask him, he would refuse to tell me who was bullying him."

"Hey, un! I haven't been bullying anyone! You can't blame me without any evidence, un!"

"Don't worry. I do not have any reason to suspect you."

"Then why'd you call me for? Are you making me go detective and find the bully or something, un?"

"Nope, I already have a suspect and it's not you. The reason I called you is because I would like to inform you that starting next week, monday, you will have a new schedule."

"Huh? Why, un?"

"Let me finish my sentence first... You will be exchanging your schedule with the bully victim because your schedule seems to have lesser classes that share with the bully."

"I don't get it, un. Why don't you just give the suspect detention or something, un?"

Tsunade sighed, "Well first of all, the person I believe is the bully is still only a suspect, I do not have any evidence of this person being the bully but I am not willing to gather any since it takes up a lot of effort an-"

"Wow, what a nice principal my school has, un."

Tsunade glared darkly at Deidara.

"...Uhhh, I'll shut up now, un."

"Good, and second, even if the guy I suspect is really the bully most of the punishments I can give to him are not really effective. It's like he never really cares if he goes to detention or not."

"Oh, okay, un."

Tsunade sighed, "You can get your sheet from Shizune, that is all. Goodbye, Iwa."

"Uhhh yeah, un. Bye."

Deidara got up from his seat and left the office. He approached the registrar's office, where Shizune was located, and received his new schedule sheet. After he had received the sheet, he went to the front of the school building where Hidan was waiting for him.

"Yo, Dei! So, what happened? You fucking in trouble or something?"

"Nah, un. Tsunade just wanted to tell me that I have a new schedule, un."

"New schedule, huh? Let me fucking see it!"

"Sure, un," Deidara said as he took his new schedule sheet out from his pocket.

Hidan took the sheet from Deidara's hand and looked at it.

"Hmmm, let's fucking see...," Hidan said while looking at the schedule carefully then grinning after a few seconds, "It looks like you and me have all of our fucking classes together except History and Art."

"Awesome, un!," Deidara said, grinning as well.

Hidan gave back the schedule sheet to Deidara and started to head off to the party venue.

"Well then! Let's fucking go and have the best party of our lives!"

"Yeah, un!"

* * *

"Hey, Saso! Hurry up, already!," Pein said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori replied fastening his pace.

"Hey, who else is going to the party anyways, Pein?," Kakuzu asked.

"Hmmm, I think Deidara and Hidan are coming," Pein replied.

Sasori smirked as he heard that.

* * *

**Sup guys! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie :D The next one is gonna be awesome (hopefully...) Anywayz, gotta go now! Bye!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, Konan! Open the fucking door already!," Hidan shouted while knocking on the front door loudly.

"Lower your voice, Hidan! You're going to piss off the neighbors, un!," Deidara hissed at his friend.

"I don't give a crap about them!"

"Can't you ever be patient, Hidan?!," Konan said as she opened the door.

Hidan stopped knocking then grinned.

"Hell no."

Konan sighed.

"Hi, Konan, un! I missed you a lot!"

Konan squealed then glomped Deidara.

"Awww, your so cute! I missed you a lot too!," Konan said while keeping Deidara in a firm hug.

"Hidan, h-help me, un...," Deidara struggled to say as he was being suffocated by Konan's hug.

Hidan chuckled then went to separate the two friends. It took awhile before Hidan was finally able to get Konan off of his best friend.

"Seriously, woman. You have the strength of a fucking gorilla when it comes to hugging."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Konan replied then went inside her house, "C'mon, let's head inside."

The duo followed the bluenette into her living room then sat on the couch.

"Sooo, who else is coming, un?"

"The only people we're waiting for is Pein, Kakuzu and Sasori."

"Seriously, un? Why invite Sasori?"

"Why the fuck would you invite Kakuzu?!"

"Don't act like you guys are unhappy about it," Konan replied, " I know yaoi when I see it and besides, they're both my close friends."

"Unfortunately," Sasori said as he came inside the room, along with Pein and Kakuzu.

"Oh my fucking Jashin! You guys surprised the fuck outta me,!" Hidan shouted, his hands on top of the place where his heart was.

"That's good. Too bad you didn't get a heart attack though," Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Other way around, Hidan."

Hidan blushed then stood up and went to Kakuzu, "Why you fucking ass-"

Hidan was interrupted as the room was filled with a loud squeal.

"Pein!," Konan squealed then glomped Pein, "I missed you so so much!"

"Ow, take it easy, babe. I missed you too," Pein said while hugging Konan back.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Sasori said while sitting beside Deidara on the couch, ignoring the fluff scene Konan and Pein were showing.

"Uhhh, hi Sasori, un," Deidara replied while blushing because of how close they were seated to each other.

"So what happened at your visit to the old hag's office?"

"It's none of your business, un."

"Aww don't be so cruel to me, babe," Sasori said, acting sad.

The redhead held Deidara's chin and tilted it so that both of them were staring into each other's eyes. Deidara was so dazed by Sasori's muddy brown eyes that he failed to notice that Sasori was about to kiss him. Sasori kept on moving his face towards Deidara's but stopped when both of their lips were about to touch. He stopped because he noticed a pair of eyes staring at them intently and camera lens.

"... Weren't you supposed to be hugging your boyfriend?," Sasori asked.

"Well, I couldn't pass up this opportunity," Konan replied.

"Huh? W-what the hell, un?," Deidara said while pushing Sasori away from him.

The poor blond was blushing madly as he realized what was about to happen.

'For years he had been hoping for something like that to happen and it was about to but noooo he had to ruin it by being so stupid and push him back!,' Deidara thought angrily but was removed from his thoughts because of Sasori's sexy voice.

"Seems like you ruined it, Konan."

"Whatever," Konan replied, pouting.

"Let's continue this next time, babe," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear then winked, which caused Deidara to blush even more if that was even possible.

* * *

"Anyways, how did your international origami competition go, babe?," Pein asked.

"Oh! It was great! I won first place with an origami rose!," Konan said excitedly, "I'll show you my trophy!"

Konan left the living room then came back after a minute with a trophy on her hands. The two artists went closer to see the details better.

"Woah, un! It's so nice with all the details!," Deidara exclaimed while looking at the golden trophy that was designed to be a swan origami.

"Yeah, I know," Konan said proudly. She then left the room to return the trophy back to it's original spot. After a few minutes, she came back with a bunch of chips.

"Now, let's get this party started!"

"Woot! Let's get this fucking started! I'm pumped!," Hidan said while punching the air but then an awkward silence came.

"..."

"..."

"...So what's the plan?," Pein asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmmm, let's see. We could play some games, un?," Deidara suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement then Konan went to open her xbox.

"So what game would you guys like to play?," Konan asked while looking at her collection of xbox games, "There's left 4 dead, yoostar, just dance 2014 an-"

"I vote for just dance, un!," Deidara said.

"Same fucking here," Hidan shouted.

Everyone agreed to the suggestion then started to play the game.

* * *

It had already been two hours since the group started playing just dance and everyone was tired so all of them had decided to instead watch a movie while taking a rest.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch, un?"

"I say we watch a horror movie," Sasori suggested while smirking.

Everyone except Deidara agreed to Sasori's suggestion.

"B-but they're scary, un!"

"It's supposed to be, babe. But don't worry, if you're scared you could always cling onto me, I won't mind," Sasori said then winked at Deidara.

"Hell no, un!"

"C'mon ya asshole! Stop being a pussy and let's watch a damn horror movie!," Hidan said.

"I'm not a fucking pussy, un! I'm brave and if I ever met a ghost, I would spit on it's face, un!"

"Oh yeah? Prove that you're fucking brave by watching some scary shit!"

"Fine! I will, un!"

"Fucking fine!"

"Yeah, fine, un!"

"FINE!"

"OKAY, let's pick and start a horror movie already," Pein shouted, stopping the two best friends.

The group picked a random horror movie from Konan's movie collection. Konan then closed the lights as the movie was about to start.

* * *

Deidara whimpered as he was anticipating a jumpscare about to happen. Sasori heard the whimper from Deidara then looked at his side. He saw his crush shuddering as he watched the movie. As he looked at Deidara's scared expression, he actually felt regret for suggesting a horror movie but he knew that watching one could be an oppurtunity for him to get closer to Deidara and ofcourse, he wouldn't pass that up. Sasori scooted closer to Deidara then wrapped his arm around him, which made Deidara jump slightly.

"S-Sasori, un?," Deidara asked, confused.

"I told you that you could always cling onto me if you're scared, didn't I?"

Deidara blushed then weighed his options in his mind. Push Sasori back and be a man or stay in Sasori's arms, which were really comfortable. As he debated in his mind, he was also watching the movie (multi-tasking) when a ghost just suddenly appeared on the tv screen, scaring Deidara. He jumped slightly then hugged Sasori and hid his face on his chest.

'I'll stay in Sasori's arms, I mean, it is nice and cozy,' Deidara thought while blushing madly, his heart beating fast either because of the jumpscare or how close he is to his longtime crush.

Sasori just smiled then hugged Deidara back. The two continued like this throughout the whole movie, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. They both wished that this moment could go on forever, minus the screams of terror coming from the movie.

* * *

**Hey guys! Kyuune is back with another chapter of my omegle life, which came out suuuper late. Im very sorry that this one took so long but I'm not gonna give any excuses this time. I shall just accept my fate and be a man! Errr, woman! Lolz. Anywayz, thanks for reading and I hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie. I promised more Sasodei moments for this chappie and I hope it was enough. :) I gotta go now. Byez!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

A flash of white suddenly filled the dark room, leaving everyone surprised and temporarily blinded as the credits of the horror movie started to roll down.

"What the fuck?!"

"Hidan, shut up, un!," Deidara said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck you!," Hidan replied.

While the duo continued to argue with each other, the others focused on regaining their sight. Once Pein was able to adapt to the darkness again, he gave a warning to the others that he was about to turn on the lights and after a few seconds, he did. Light filled up the room once again but this time the group was prepared for it, well except for the two people arguing.

"Aahh, shit! My eyes! Im gonna get fucking blind!," Hidan exclaimed.

"I hope you do," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan had not heard Kakuzu and just continued to curse while rubbing his eyes violently. It was like he was about to remove them from their sockets. While Hidan was complaining loudly, all Deidara did was hide his face on Sasori's chest and whimper, unconsciously seeking Sasori's care. Sasori granted Deidara's silent request and made a move to hug him but as he was about to wrap his arms around his little angel, he noticed Konan at the corner of his eye, holding a camera. He forgot all about hugging Deidara and made a death glare at Konan.

Deidara felt Sasori's abrupt stop of movement then looked up from the redhead's chest. He looked at Sasori's face and blushed as he noticed how close his face was but after he had calmed down, he had noticed that Sasori was glaring at something or someone. Deidara removed himself from Sasori then went to check his line of view, seeing Konan with the camera. He then started to blush madly, knowing that the bluenette had gotten a picture of him and Sasori's cuddling scene awhile ago.

"K-Konan, un. Uhhh why do you have that camera?," Deidara asked even though he already knew what Konan's motive was but wanted to make sure.

"Oh, I dont know Deidara. Would you kindly explain to me why I have this camera right now?," Konan answered Deidara's question with another one while smiling or maybe it was smirking?

Damn. Deidara knew that the woman would never delete that picture ever because thats how much of a yaoi fangirl she is.

'Sooo embarrassing, un..,' Deidara thought.

Finally after a few seconds, Sasori broke his death glare which seemed to have no effect on Konan then sighed.

"Whatever, I dont give a crap anymore. Just don't do shit with that picture, okay?," Sasori said, "I could just force you to delete that though but nahh im too lazy and maybe you could send me a copy of that pic," Sasori added while smirking.

Deidara blushed even harder by that point then suddenly an extra loud curse filled the room. It seems like Hidan was finally able to adjust to the light.

"You motherfucker!," Hidan said while pointing at Konan who was still holding her camera, "You could've warned us or something!"

"Well, if I did, Sasori and Deidara would have known that I was gonna take a picture of them then separate from each other, making me miss my chance and I dont want that. Right, Hidan?," Konan explained.

"Aahhhh fuck you!."

Hidan could not find a way to retort back at Konan and sometimes you just want to avoid fighting with her as much as you can.

'Fucking yaoi fangirls,' Hidan thought.

"Anywayz, guys, its getting kinda late so im gonna go now," Kakuzu said while pointing at the clock which reads 10:00 pm.

"Oh yeah, un! I forgot all about the time. My mom is going to kill me if she finds out I came home late, un!"

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I dont wanna have the old hag complain at me the whole weekend," Sasori said.

"The fuck are you guys?! Pussies?! Its still too fucking early to go sleep yet!"

"Its still early for you, Hidan , but I have to get some rest before I do my part-time job tomorrow," Kakuzu said as he stood up from his seat and went for the house's front door.

"You're such a fucking money whore, Kakuzu," Hidan said as he followed Kakuzu's example and went for the door, "Hey! Wait the fuck up! Im coming with you!"

And with that, the duo left the house without even saying a goodbye.

Deidara stood up as soon as the noisy pair left. He stretched his back while simultaneously yawning.

"Well, I gotta go now, un."

"I'll come with you, babe," Sasori said standing beside Deidara.

"O-oh, you don't have to, un."

"Dont worry, babe. Its my pleasure," Sasori said while winking suggestively.

Deidara blushed madly at that then went for the front door while trying to hide his blush. Sasori went alongside him and opened the door for Deidara.

"B-Bye Konan, un. Bye Pein-san. Thanks for the great party, un," Deidara said before leaving the house, not forgetting his manners.

"Yeah, thanks pein, konan," Sasori said.

"No problem," Konan replied and watched as the duo left but before Sasori had fully closed the front door she shouted out to him, "Don't rape, Deidara, okay?"

"And don't make too much noises when you guys are having sex. Dont wanna piss off the neighbors, right?," Sasori replied, smirking then closed the door.

Konan blushed then muttered, "I dont make that much noise. Do I, pein?"

Pein just chuckled then wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, leading her to the bedroom to get a good night's rest... or something else. (If you know what I mean)

* * *

Sasori followed Deidara as they both headed to the blond's house. The walk going there was mostly spent in silence but once the duo were at Deidara's front porch, Sasori spoke up.

"Sooo did you like the party?," Sasori asked kind of awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, un. A-and thanks for ,you know, the thing you did d-during the horror movie," Deidara said while blushing.

"Did what, Deidara?"

Oh now, Sasori was teasing the poor blond.

"Y-you know, the t-thing you did with your arms?"

"Im still not getting it, babe. What did I do?"

Deidara finally tried to gather up all his courage, knowing that Sasori wouldnt stop teasing him until he finally answered him properly.

Deidara took a deep breath then said,"W-when you h-hugged me during the movie, un. I-it felt r-really nice."

Sasori smiled genuinely, which made Deidara's heart flutter.

"U-uhmm, Deidara. I have something really important to say to you," Sasori said.

Deidara started to notice that Sasori was becoming nervous, for what reason he did not know.

Sasori scratched the back of his head while he tried to muster up all of his courage.

'Im going to say it. Im finally going to tell him that I like him,' Sasori thought.

"D-Dei, y-you know that my parents died a long time ago, right?"

Deidara nodded then slightly frowned, not knowing where this conversation was going and so far, it didnt seem like a nice one.

"W-well, after they died I started to kind of hate the world. I didnt care about anyone but dont take that as a sign that I hated everyone. I just chose not to care for anyone anymore because I couldnt bear it again if I lost another important person. I lost lots of friends, lost contact with them, refused to go with them. I basically shut myself out but when I met Pein and Konan, I finally got real friends then I met Kakuzu and Hidan. It was great, I finally remembered how to feel happy again. But something was missing. I-I didnt know what was missing before... but after you came into my life, I finally knew what it was."

"And what was it, Sasori, un?," Deidara said while slightly blushing, finally getting what this conversation was going to.

"What was missing was... l-love. Dont get me wrong, I like my friends but love is different. The truth is Deidara," Sasori said taking in a deep breath, "I love you. I know you might be thinking that Im just being silly, that it isnt love, that its just a crush but im serious, Dei, I really really love you. You're such a fun and energetic person and you're smile is beautiful. And you also have the looks of an angel," Sasori finally got out.

Sasori was blushing madly but he was trying to conceal it by using the bangs on his red hair. Sasori was so nervous right now, he was afraid of rejection. He would be devastated if he found out that the only person he has ever loved in years didn't love him back.

It took a minute before Deidara was finally able to speak up.

"A-actually Sasori, un. I-I like you."

Sasori frowned. Yes, he was happy but he knew that Deidara wasnt finished talking yet and he felt like the next thing he was gonna say was not gonna be good news for him.

"But?," Sasori said.

"I really like you a lot, un. You're cool and r-really hot, un,... but this past year, you changed. Like a lot, un. You used to be sooo I dont know, understanding back then. You werent really nice to me before but I was fine with that. You were actually pretty mean to me back then, always teasing me, but it was actually kind of fun that way. You always made sarcastic jokes and stuff which were really funny, un. You were you back then, un. But now, you act like a player and stuff, un. Always flirting with me, I feel like you're just toying with my feelings, un."

Sasori was about to say something but Deidara held up his hand to silence him.

"Let me finish what I was about to say, first, un. The first time you started acting like a player, everyone just thought you were joking, un, so we didnt mind it that much but once we started to feel like the personality was staying, we kind of felt like we lost a friend. _I _felt like I lost someone really important to me, un."

There was a silence after that and Deidara made no move or sign that he had anything else to say so Sasori spoke up.

"I-Im sorry about that. I didn't know that's what you guys all thought about me once that attitude started. I dont know why I even actually started acting like that. I-I guess I just wanted your attention."

"You already had my attention before this whole bad boy act started, un."

Sasori sighed.

"I guess I messed everything up, huh? But I want you to know Deidara that I sincerely apologize for that behavior and that it was really just an act, nothing more, nothing less. I really just wanted more of your attention. I guess, I became selfish," Sasori said then started to leave Deidara's place, "Im really sorry and know that I will never stop loving you."

When Sasori was at Deidara's fence door, Deidara spoke.

"W-wait, Sasori, un."

Sasori stopped his movement then made a shocked face as he felt Deidara hug him from behind.

"I really really like you, un. And I believe you when you say that the player thing was just an act and-and when you say that you love me, un. S-so, Im giving you this one chance, un."

Sasori turned to look at his back and saw Deidara crying. It broke his heart to see his love cry.

"I dont want you to force yourself Deidara."

"I-I dont care. I like you, un. So im giving you this chance," Deidara sniffled then made an effort to smile, "So dont mess it up, un."

Sasori smiled then faced Deidara and removed the tears that were left on his angelic face with his fingers. He then hugged him tightly.

"I wont. I promise you that. I love you, deidara."

"Yeah, I know, un," Deidara said, giggling, a complete opposite from his crying awhile ago.

Sasori then made a move to kiss Deidara but before he was able to, Deidara stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Sasori, un. Not yet."

"Awww Dei, why not?," Sasori said while acting like he was pouting.

Deidara giggled again then kissed Sasori on the cheek.

"Cuz', un," Deidara said then separated himself from Sasori, "Well, Im gonna go hit the hay now, un. Im getting sleepy," Deidara said then yawned.

"Okay, Dei. But before you do may I ask if you would like to go to the park with me tomorrow, just you and me," Sasori said while wriggling his eyebrow.

Deidara smiled then nodded.

"3 pm, un?"

"Not early enough," Sasori said, making Deidara giggle.

"I can do 2pm, un?"

"Okay then," Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek, "See you 2 o'clock."

"Yeah, see you, un," Deidara said then opened the front door and went inside his house.

"Night," Sasori said then left.

Sasori was grinning madly, which was out-of-character for him. It was the best night of his life and he would make sure that he wouldnt mess up his date tomorrow.

A few minutes later, he went inside his house. He's _so _not gonna mess this up.

* * *

**Sasori, you've been OOC the entire fanfic!... well, I guess thats my fault... eh heh... :D ... Anywayz, thx for reading uhhh hoped you liked it and shit :D **

**BYEZ! PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Movie spoilers for The Fault In our Stars and How to train your dragon 2. You have been warned.**

* * *

Sasori tapped his foot as he waited for his date. He looked at his black wrist watch to check the time. 1:58 pm. He was early by two minutes. Even though he hated waiting, he still came earlier than the appointed time he agreed with Deidara. He was so excited that he couldn't help but go to the park already.

It took four more minutes before Sasori was finally able to see Deidara come up to him. Deidara was waving at him as he ran towards Sasori. Sasori smiled then spread out his arms. Deidara jumped into his arms immediately and cuddled him.

"Hey Sasori, un."

"Hey, Dei. Did you have sweet dreams last night? Maybe about... me?," Sasori asked, smirking.

Deidara separated himself from the redhead then lightly punched his left shoulder.

"In your dreams, Sasori, un," Deidara said grinning.

Sasori gasped then smiled.

"How'd you know?"

Deidara laughed then looked at Sasori's eyes.

"Hmm, what is it, Dei?"

Deidara stopped staring and started to blush.

"Oh, its nothing, un. Its just that i'm really happy that i'm with you right now."

"Same here... You look nice today," Sasori said looking up and down Deidara.

Deidara was wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved shirt which really complimented his sexy and nice features. Deidara blushed at Sasori's sudden compliment.

"Y-you too, un," Deidara said.

Sasori was wearing a plain red and black long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans which also complimented his nice features.

Sasori smiled then held Deidara's hand.

"Come on. I've got a special place to show you."

"Where is it, un?"

"Trust me," Sasori said before the couple started to walk through the forest near the park.

After 10 minutes of walking and weaving through trees and bushes...

"Hey, Sasori, un. Are we there yet? This place is kind of creepy, un."

"Dont worry, Dei. We're near. Oh! Here! Close your eyes. I wanna surprise you."

Deidara was wary of Sasori's unusual spurt of energy but shrugged then follow the redhead's order. He closed his eyes then reached Sasori's hand for guidance. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand then started to weave through some trees some more. After a minute of weaving through some more trees, Sasori stopped the both of them.

"Sasori, un?"

"Open your eyes now, love."

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight. When he was finally able to see again, he gasped.

"W-wow! S-Sasori, un! Its so beautiful!"

The couple was facing a field filled with green grass, flowers and everything else you could think of to make the field even more perfect. (Like a rainbow?)

Sasori smiled, "I used to come here a lot with my parents while I was young. I also come here some time to times when I need a quiet place to think. I love this place a lot," Sasori then faced Deidara, "just as much as I love you."

Deidara grinned widely then glomped the redhead. The couple landed on the grass, which softened their fall.

"This is so awesome, un! Thanks for showing it to me!," Deidara said in between his kisses he gave to Sasori on his cheeks, "I love it here, un!"

Sasori chuckled then ruffled Deidara's blond hair.

"If you love it so much, lets get up and look around the place," Sasori suggested.

"Yeah! Lets go and play, un!"

"Sure, Dei. Sure," Sasori said which was unexpected since the redhead thought that playing was immature but if it were Deidara who wanted to play with him...he'd do anything for his love.

Sasori stood up then helped Deidara get up from the ground. The two started to play games like tag for an hour until they sat down to relax. The couple had a moment of silence for a while until Deidara's stomach grumbled loudly. Deidara blushed as the silence was interrupted by his hungry stomach.

"You hungry, Dei?"

"Y-yeah, un."

"Hmm its still too early for dinner but we could always get a snack. Want to get some ice cream?," Sasori suggested.

"Yeah! I want ice cream, un~"

"Okay then."

Sasori got up from his grass seat then helped Deidara up. The couple brushed off the pieces of grass and dirt stuck to their pants. Sasori held Deidara's hand as he started to approach the exit of the field but before the couple could not see the field anymore, Deidara stopped them. Sasori looked at the blond questioningly. Deidara just smiled then kissed Sasori on his cheek.

"Thanks Sasori, un. This place was awesome."

"Well we could always come back..."

"I'd love that, un! We could come back here everyday and bring the others with us, un!"

Sasori smiled at Deidara's enthusiasm.

"Sure, Dei... Just not everyday, okay?"

Deidara pouted then replied to the redhead, "Fiiiineee, unnn."

Sasori chuckled then kissed Deidara's cheek. He then held Deidara's hand and started to lead the both of them back to the park. Once they were both back at the park, Sasori drove them to the nearest ice cream store, Chills, and took the most private table in the place.

"So, which flavor do you want?," Sasori asked Deidara while looking at the menu.

"Rocky road, un~"

"'Kay then," Sasori said then called for a waiter, "One rocky road and one choco mint sundae."

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, noting the order then leaving towards the ice cream freezer.

"Hey, Dei. Its still too early to finish this date sooo do you wanna do something else? Like watch a movie in the cinemas?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, un! I've been planning on going to the cinemas these days. I heard that there are new awesome movies out, un!"

"Okay, lets watch later."

The waiter came by their table and served them their ice cream. The couple ate their sundaes while having light conversation. After fifteen minutes, Sasori payed the bill and soon the couple left the ice cream store and went to the cinemas. They approached the list which said what movies were out.

"So, what do you wanna watch, Dei?"

"Hmm, I wanna watch the Fault In Our Stars but I also want to watch How to train your dragon 2. I heard that they're both really good, un. Its kinda hard to choose," Deidara said looking like he was seriously thinking a lot about it.

Sasori chuckled then went to the tickets booth.

"2 tickets for TFIOS, 3:45 pm and 2 tickets for HTTYD 2, 7:45 pm. Give us your best seats."

"Okay then, sir" the employee at the tickets booth said.

Sasori payed the cost for the four tickets, received it from the employee then approached Deidara.

"Looks like we're gonna have a movie marathon today, Dei."

"Are you serious, un?!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh my gosh! You're the best Sasori, unnnn~," Deidara said hugging Sasori tightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori said, "But you're gonna be buying the snacks this time."

"Of course Saso, un! I owe you that much already!"

"Well, you dont... As long as you those hugs keep coming," Sasori said playfully while wriggling his eyebrows.

Deidara laughed, "Sure, un!"

After Deidara had calmed down, he bought snacks for the both of them. Holding a bunch of snacks, the couple entered the movie room that screened The Fault In Our Stars then started their 4 hour long movie marathon.

~After the TFIOS movie~

"Sasori, un~ Why'd he have to die?! Why did anyone have to die?," Deidara said, sniffling while he followed the redhead outside the movie room.

Sasori just sighed then gave a small smile to Deidara.

"Dont worry, Dei. He liked his choices didn't he? You shouldn't be sad. He lived a good life," Sasori said trying to comfort his love while patting his back.

The couple then went inside the movie room which screened the HTTYD 2 movie, the second part of their movie marathon.

~After HTTYD 2 movie~

"WHY SASORI, UN?! Why did the dad have to die?," Deidara cried.

"It had to happen, Dei. Just don't think about the sad parts, love. Just think of how cool the ending was. Wasn't the movie awesome?"

"I-it was awesome, unnn," Deidara tried to say through his crying.

Sasori sighed then gave Deidara his napkin, which was hidden inside his pants pocket. He hugged Deidara then led him to his car. He placed Deidara on the seat next to the driver's then sat down on his seat.

"Sooo, what food do you wanna eat for dinner?"

"P-pizza, unn," Deidara said, only sniffling now.

Sasori nodded then wiped the tears left on Deidara's face. Deidara smiled and held the redhead's hand. The couple stayed like that for a few seconds until Sasori finally had let go and started to drive to the nearest pizza restaurant. The couple went inside a random pizza store and ate pepperoni pizza, which Deidara devoured.

Deidara burped, "Oops sorry, un," he said, grinning widely.

"Hey, no problem. Personally, I think its cute."

"You got a weird fetish or something like that, un?," Deidara said blushing.

"Hmm not really. I just really love everything about you."

"T-that sounds a lot like a stalker, un," Deidara said blushing harder if that were even possible.

"Well, I guess I'm your stalker."

Deidara laughed and Sasori smiled because of this. The redhead loved to make his love smile. He would do anything to keep him happy and safe.

The couple soon split the bill then left the restaurant. Sasori drove the both of them back to Deidara's house and said their goodbyes.

"Today was awesome Sasori, un! I loved it!"

"Im glad you liked today then."

"How could I not, un?!," Deidara said smiling.

The couple just stood there in a comfortable silence for a minute until Deidara stepped forward and kissed Sasori on the cheek. The blond then hugged Sasori.

"N-night Sasori, un."

"Night, love."

Deidara separated themselves after a few seconds. He smiled and waved his hand before entering his home. Sasori waved back and smiled. He then went back inside his car and went back to his own home. The redhead was glad that the house seemed quiet for the night but he was even happier because of his awesome first date!

'First date success!,' Sasori thought as he went to his room and slept early.

* * *

**What's up, meh awesome people? Aren't you guys happy that I've finally updated after a two month long gap? Well, I am. I felt totes guilty the whole time I didn't update. I couldn't update these days cuz' of writers' block and school. Gomenasai~~**

**Also, yes, Saso owns a car but he doesn't use it all the time to save up money. He only uses it on emergency and special cases... Awww~ Deidei's special to him~ **

**Sorry about those movie spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched them movies yet but I warned you guys~ I added those movies in this chappie cuz' I love those movies so much. So sad yet so cool and sweet~ love 'em~**

**Soo, imma go now guyz. Hopefully, I would be able to update faster next time.**

**Peace out! -Kyuune**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ughhh," Deidara groaned as he plopped down on his bed, "There's nothing to do today, un! Boooorinnngggg," he complained.

Deidara was bored because he had nothing to do for the day.

'Hmm, I know! I can call Hidan or something. See if he wants to hang out with me today.'

The blond got his cellphone, which was next to him, then called the Jashinist. The blond almost gave up on calling Hidan because he was taking too long but at the last ring, he was able to pick the call up.

"What?," Hidan asked immediately.

"Wow, talk about being polite, un."

Hidan laughed as he spoke, "I'm Hidan, you asshole! You'd never hear the day i'll go polite on your ass!"

Deidara grinned while replying, "Yeah, I expected that, un. Soooo, you wanna hang out today or something?"

"Ahhh, im busy today, dude. Can't go."

"Ehh? Why not, un?"

"Oh, its uhhh... Bye, motherfucker!"

Deidara was able to hear in the background a voice that said to hurry up. It sounded a lot like Kakuzu.

"...Hidan, un.. Is that Kakuzu I hear on the background?"

"..."

"..."

"Bye, bitch!," Hidan shouted then hanged up.

Deidara laughed after Hidan had hung up on the phone. He couldn't believe that Kakuzu and Hidan were on what he could guess was a date, I mean, it was pretty obvious that the two seemed to have a connection with each other but it still looks like a weird-ass couple. After Deidara had calmed down, he took his phone and tried to call his other friends to see if they wanted to hang out with him. Unfortunately after a few calls, the blond still had nothing to do for the day. It seemed like all of his close friends were on a date today. Hidan and Kakzu were on a date, also Konan and Pein. The fact that they were all on dates made Deidara think.

'Maybe I should call Sasori and...," Deidara blushed as he thought, 'Nah, that would be too embarassing, un.'

Deidara put his phone on the drawer next to him then laid down on his bed in silence. After a few silent minutes...

'...Fine! I'll go ask him, un!'

Deidara took his phone then called Sasori. The redhead picked up the call after a few rings.

"Hey, babe."

"Uhmm, hi Sasori, un. Do you wanna like...go out with me today, un?"

"...Sorry, cant."

Deidara blushed as he was rejected by his redheaded lover.

"A-ah, no its okay. Sorry to have bothered you, un."

"Sorry, love. My little cousin, Gaara, has fever right now so I have to take care of him today. I can't really trust my other relatives to watch over him."

"Oh, its okay, really. I hope your cousin gets better, un."

"Haha, don't worry. The kid always gets himself tied into a knot. He'll be fine. Anyways, I have to go check on him again now. Bye, love."

"Yeah, bye un," Deidara said then closed the call.

Deidara sighed, it seemed like everyone else was busy while he was left to die in boredom. The blond was left in silence for a while but then an idea came into mind. He stood up from his bed, got his laptop then laid down again. He turned his laptop on then went to omegle. He put "art" on his interests list.

'I haven't gone here for a long time. I'll just troll some peeps to pass the time, un. I'm a genius!'

After an hour of randomly trolling and having conversations with lots of strangers, Deidara was about to take a break. He was going to close his laptop when he accidentally pressed the New Chat button. He thought that he might as well talk to this stranger since they were already connected.

_"Hey there,"_ Deidara started the convo.

_"So you like art, huh?"_

_"You're pretty rude. Asking a question without even saying hello back first but yeah, I do if it weren't obvious enough since I put it on my interests."_

_"I'll be the judge of that. Whats your view of art?"_

_"You can't tell me whether or not I like art!"_

_"Feisty little thing. Just answer the question."_

_"Fine, asshole. I believe, no, I know that art is fleeting! It is there for one second before it disappears, leaving you wanting more. Keeping the curiosity, wonder and amazement in you!"_

_"Stupid, art is not like that! Art is eternal! If it were fleeting, people would just forget about it!"_

_"...danna?"_

_"...brat..."_

_"...:_

_"You asshole! You made me wait for a freaking hour! I had to keep my patience up while talking to random pervs and bitches waiting for you, a stupid brat!"_

_"Oh, sorry danna. I was busy and I guess I forgot about our agreement to talk at that time."_

_"You brat!"_

_"Hey! I said sorry!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, brat. I swear if I ever meet you, I will kill you."_

_"Haha, guess i'm safe then cuz' i'll never meet you anywayz!"_

_"You better hope that I won't."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, lets talk about something else why don't we?"_

_"Your'e not getting out of this that easily...but fine. What do you wanna talk about?"_

_"Ehh, I don't know. Why don't we do a game? Uhmmm twenty questions?"_

_"...Fine, but nothing personal."_

_"Obviously, so uhhh what's your favorite color?"_

_"Red, you?"_

_"Blue, uhmm whats your favorite animal?"_

_"Brat, your'e like a kid. You keep on asking these basic questions."_

_"Well sorrrryyyy. I just don't really know what to ask and hey! Answer the question."_

_"Hmm, I think its gotta be a scorpion. And yours?"_

_"Mine's a bird cuz' they have freedom and flying is awesome! And why scorpion, danna?"_

_"...they look cool."_

_"And you call me a kid."_

_"Shut up, brat."_

_"Hahaha danna's like a kid."_

_"You brat."_

After a couple of minutes, danna told the brat that he had to go and do something.

_"Oh okay. Last question, though."_

_"...fine. What is it?"_

_"Can I talk to you again?"_

_"Sure, when?"_

_"Maybe like tomorrow or something? Its cool talking to you."_

_"...Be more specific, brat."_

_"Tomorrow, 7pm?"_

_"...Maybe, brat. I'll talk to you tomorrow then but I swear, if you keep me waiting tomorrow, I will find you and I will kill you."_

_"Haha, 'kay danna. Bye."_

_"That wasn't a joke brat...and bye"_

Deidara disconnected himself from the convo then turned his laptop off.

"Now what to do?," Deidara said to no one before sighing.

Deidara died of boredom that day and everyone mourned for his death during his funeral...just kidding but the blond was seriously bored that he would have rather died. Instead of dying though, he watched tv and slept for the majority of the day.

* * *

It was Monday and Deidara had once again woke up late and so he was scurrying inside his house as fast as lightning, trying to make up for lost time. It was dizzying his mother, Sarah, to see an energized boy running around her house, screaming bloody hell.

"Deidara! Slow down, why don't ya?"

"Sorry, mom! I can't! I'm gonna be late for school, un!," Deidara shouted hurriedly.

Sarah shook her head then felt a gush of air as Deidara ran by her again. The blond ran to the front door of the house with his bag slung over his shoulder and a piece of bread on his mouth, shouting goodbye to Sarah.

"Be good, Deidara!," Sarah yelled then sighed, "Seriously, that boy."

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late, un!," Deidara said as he ran out of his house but he suddenly fell onto the ground as he bumped into something hard.

"Owwww! What the hell, un?!," Deidara complained, noticing a car that was parked right in front of his house, "This is my house! Why the hell would anyone park their car in front of it?!"

"To wait for you," Sasori interrupted Deidara's complaint rant as he opened the shotgun seat (Author: Dunno what its really called... Heh)

"Sasori, un? What're you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later but first get in here! We're gonna be late at this rate!"

"Uhmm, okay, un," Deidara replied before entering the car.

Sasori then started his car and drove.

"Sooo, un? What's with picking me up this morning?"

"Can't I pick up my own boyfriend to school?"

Deidara blushed, "I suppose you can, un."

Sasori smiled, "Well, thats good but don't expect me to pick you up with the car all the time. I just thought that this couls compensate for me rejecting your date offer yesterday."

"Oh, its okay, un. Its not your fault that you couldn't go yesterday. So how's Gaara doing?"

"He feels better now but I thought it would be safer to let him stay at home for now. Chiyo can look after him but that doesn't mean I really trust her."

Deidara giggled, "You really love your family don't ya, un?"

"Are you sure about that? They make my life a living hell everyday."

"Yeah but still, i'm pretty sure you love and care about them a lot, un~"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aww, Sasori's embarassed, unnnn."

"Whatever."

~School Parking Lot~

Sasori parked his car in the school parking lot then opened Deidara's door for him.

"My, what a gentleman, un."

"Only for you, babe," Sasori said while winking.

"It better be," the blond said while laughing.

Sasori smiled then held Deidara's hand and led the two of them into school. The two were having a great time talking to each other when suddenly the school bell rung.

"Ahh, shit, un! We're late!"

"Oh yeah... We must have forgotten all about the time... Lets get to our classroom now."

"Yeah, okay, un. Oh wait, I have a new schedule but I forgot the paper at home! Dammit! I dont know the schedule, un!"

"Don't worry, love. I know it. Just come with me," Sasori said before taking Deidara's hand and leading him to their classroom.

"Wait, how do you know, un? Ive only shown you my schedule once."

"Well..."

"Well what, un?"

"Figure it out yourself, babe."

"Hmmm, the only reason why Tsunade changed my schedule was cuz' someone was bullying the kid who owned the sched before...My gosh! You bullied a kid, Sasori, un! How could you?!," Deidara said furiously then untangled his hand from Sasori's.

"Dont worry, love. I didnt bully the kid. I just made him tell a fake story to Tsunade so you'll change schedules with him. He didnt really mind it."

"Are you telling the truth, Sasori, un?"

"Yeah, promise."

"...fine but why'd you want me to change schedules with him anyways, un?"

"... I wanted to have more classes with you."

"You're a weird and creepy stalker, un."

"Im not!"

"Uhh huhhh"

"No way!"

"Stop denying, un," Deidara said while laughing.

"No way i'm a stalker, you br-"

"And what are you two doing here?!," a teacher shouted at the couple.

"Oh, sir, i'm so sorry, un! We didn't notice the time!"

"Whatever! Just get to your classrooms, NOW!"

"Yes, sir, un!," Deidara replied then grabbed Sasori's hand and ran to another hallway.

"Hey, babe. Where are we going?," Sasori asked while Deidara continued to lead the both of them through different hallways.

Deidara suddenly stopped in his tracks and spoke,"...oh yeah, un...Lead the way, Sasori."

Sasori chuckled, kissed Deidara's cheek then led them to their classroom.

When they entered, the teacher looked at them as if they were both criminals and shouted, " THE BOTH OF YOU ARE LATE! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

* * *

~Recess time~

Sasori and Deidara were holding hands as they left their classroom, which resulted with many strange looks and whispers going on around them.

"Are you sure it's okay to be doing this in public, un?," Deidara asked shyly.

"Yeah, babe. Just don't let the others tell you otherwise. I will love you even if everyone would hate on me for loving another guy. Anyways, you look like a girl so I don't really see the problem."

"Hey, un! I so do not look like a girl!," Deidara said while blushing.

Sasori chuckled, "Whatever makes you happy, love."

The couple heard a large squeal nearby, hell everyone in the area must've heard it.

"OMG! OMG! I knew there was something going on between you two! I just knew it!", the couple heard before being glomped by a certain bluenette friend.

"K-konan, you're choking m-me, unnn"

Konan released her hug on the two after a couple of seconds but she continued to squeal like the yaoi fangirl that she is.

"I just knew it! I knew it since the very start!"

"Creepy but okay, calm down, Konan," Sasori said, just wanting the loud noise to stop before he turned deaf.

"Yeah, love. Calm down," Pein said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I will not! This is something important! We have to get a commemoration photo for this! But hey, since when did this start?," Konan said fast and excitedly.

"Errr, after the party at your house, un"

"And you didn't tell me?! My gosh"

"Ughhh, Pein make it stop!," Sasori complained.

"You try calming down a crazy yaoi fangirl!," Pein retorted back.

"Hey mothafuckas! Whats with all the noise?," Hidan said, approaching the four friends with Kakuzu behind him.

"Deidara and Sasori are an item now!," Konan said happily.

"Well that was expected," Kakuzu muttered.

"Haha! I bet Deidara's the girl in th relationship!," Hidan taunted.

"Hey! No way im not, un!"

"Yeah, you are, love," Sasori said.

"Seriously, un? Are you on Hidan's side now?"

"No, babe. I was just telling the truth."

"Whatever, un," Deidara pouted, " And im pretty sure Hidan's the girl in his relationship with Kakuzu!"

"What?! Hell no, I aint, you fucker!"

"Wait, you guys are an item now too?!," Konan asked.

"What? Hell no!," Hidan said when Konan suddenly gave him the death glare which was pretty scary, "I-I mean yeah, fine! Whatever! Its true, me and 'Kuzu are an item now, so what!?"

Konan squealed even louder than before while Hidan and Deidara were arguing with each other. Both Sasori and Kakuzu just stayed silent while Pein was doing a facepalm.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day," Pein muttered.

* * *

**Soooo, hey guys! Its been a month, I think, since I last updated and im totes sorry! Im really lazy soo yeah... Hoped you liked this chappie and I think theres gonna be two or three more chappies left so I hope you guys would read this until the end! Anywayz, gotta go nowz! See ya guys in the next update, byezzzzz**

**Peace out!**

**-Kyuune**


End file.
